


The Big Night

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Brendon and Patrick watch a horror movie, and something else happens too.





	The Big Night

Patrick fidgeted in his seat. They were at a movie, a scary one. Patrick didn't like that idea, but, whatever made Brendon happy. He knew the only reason they went to see it was so that Brendon could hold him closer than normal when Patrick got scared.

Patrick was fine with that.

Really, he was. He just, wishes they weren't watching this movie. He was really scared, and he didn't like it. His whole body shook in fear as they watched. Patrick squeaked and shoved his head into Brendon's chest so he wouldn't have to watch. He felt Brendon chuckle and run his hand down Patrick's back.

He pulled Patrick closer to him and held him throughout the rest of the movie. When it was over, and the scary music was playing, Patrick bolted up and ran down the stairs of the auditorium as fast as he could without tripping.

He waited outside the auditorium for his boyfriend, who seemed to taking his sweet time leaving the auditorium. Patrick tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. His hands shook heavily, they were worse than normal, but that was all because they saw that horror movie.

Patrick knew it would be a while until they slowed to their normal fierceness of shaking. That meant Patrick would need a lot of help eating tonight. Yeah, it had gotten to a point where Patrick could kind of eat by himself, without help. They made certain foods and found ways for Patrick to hold his utensils, but tonight that wouldn't happen.

Brendon finally appeared out of the auditorium with a large smile on his face. Patrick pouted when Brendon came closer. Brendon laughed and pulled Patrick into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby. I know that must've sucked." Patrick nodded against Brendon's chest. "Well, now we can go home and eat." Patrick lifted his head from Brendon's chest and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Um I'll need extra help tonight." Patrick stated, showing Brendon his hands. Brendon's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for that to happen." Patrick gave him a smaller smile and shook his head.

"It's ok. Not your fault sweetie." They exited the theatre with their hands clasped together. They swung them back and forth as they walked to the car. Brendon opened Patrick's door, helped him in and buckled his seatbelt. "Thanks babe." Brendon smiled and went to his side after closing Patrick's door.

They drove home with the radio playing and them singing at the top of their lungs. They were full of smiles when they pulled up to their home. Brendon helped Patrick out and held his hand as they walked to the front door. Brendon unlocked it and opened it, allowing Patrick entrance first.

Patrick gasped as he looked inside. The table was set nicely and had candles set up all nice. Patrick stood there in thought, wondering if he had forgotten a special occasion. It was September. He was sure there wasn't anything to celebrate.

Patrick allowed Brendon to lead him to the table. He pulled his chair out and Patrick sat. Brendon pulled the chair next to him out and sat down as well. Then Brendon served the food. Patrick decided not to question Brendon, so he sat there and let Brendon feed him and listened to him talk. Once they were done eating, Patrick asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"What's all this for? Did I forget about something?" He asked, uncertainty in his voice. Brendon shook his head with a smile.

"No, you didn't forget anything babe." Brendon got out of his chair and stood for a moment before taking a breath and going down on one knee. Patrick gasped as Brendon pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Patrick's hands flew up to his mouth and tears sprung to his eyes. "Patrick, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Your soul is so kind and so wonderful. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know I'm no good at speeches but, I have loved you since the beginning and I'll continue to love you till the end. Patrick Vaughn Stump, will you marry me?" Patrick sniffed and nodded bringing his shaking hand down.

Brendon grasped it lightly and slid the ring on with little struggle. Brendon leaned up and pulled Patrick into a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss and Brendon felt the tears from Patrick's eyes fall onto his lips.

"Love you baby."


End file.
